Invisible
by Random-pirate-snatcher
Summary: She'll never see the way your eyes light up when you smile...Pansy loves Draco more than anything, but all he's ever seen is Hermione Granger. They could be a beautiful miracle, but she's just invisible. Dramione fic. Invisible by Taylor Swift.


_**A/N: This is my first Dramione fic. Just a one-shot about Pansy's feelings whilst she watches Draco. I hope you enjoy it. Well, here goes!**_

_**Edit: Argh, I forgot a disclaimer! Darn it. **_

_**Disclaimer: Sadly, I am neither a world-famous author nor a popular and amazing singer, so I don't own either Harry Potter or Invisible by Taylor Swift.  
><strong>_

She watched him walking to potions, and smiled at the way his hair was just slightly out of place. Two thin strands dangling over his forehead. He probably hadn't even noticed.

He turned around and smiled at her and she felt like her day had just been made. Everything was perfect now. His eyes shined with repressed happiness. He always felt the need to control his emotions, but she could see through them. It wasn't just his mouth that smiled, it was his eyes. Lighting up to show his happiness.

_She can't see the way your eyes__  
><em>_Light up when you smile_

The three Gryffindors walked into the corridor, laughing and talking together. She scowled. She hated them, but in a way she was envious. Her only good friend was Draco, her boyfriend. She loved him. But she froze again as she watched. He stopped, turning to stare at the three gryffindors-or at least at one of them. The know-it-all who knew all the answers. He'd always bully her, but Pansy knew that her boyfriend was secretly in love with the bookworm, though he'd never admitted it. To her, it was obvious. After all, she was in love, too. But she was in love with him. He was everything to her. If he was unhappy, how could she be? Her world revolved around him. He was the one for her, her soulmate. She loved him. She always would.

_She'll never notice how you stop and stare whenever she walks by__  
><em>_And you can't see me wantin' you the way you want her__  
><em>_But you are everything to me_

"Draco?" She asked, tapping him on the shoulder to stop him looking at Hermione. "Did you manage to do your potions homework?" Maybe it wasn't the best conversation topic, but she knew him. One of the few things that actually excited Draco was Potions. He'd always be able to talk about them. His eyes lit up slightly. "Yes, I found it really interesting. While I was researching, I found out that the wolfsbane potion is actually similar to the Boiling Solution in many ways. For the first half of both potions, the instructions and ingredients are almost exactly the same." He said excitedly. She wasn't interested in potions, but she found herself smiling at his excitement. "Really? Wow, Draco, that's really interesting." She said. And it was. But to her, it wasn't the potions that drew her amazement. It was the boy who found time to snigger and smirk and make fun of others to maintain appearances, but never let it affect his potion making skills. He was amazing, to her. Hermione would never know him. She wouldn't even care. How would she? She'd never even spoken to him, apart from arguments and insults. He'd never admit it, but although he insulted her, he never meant it. And Pansy saw him after every argument. It all hurt him, though he wouldn't show it. But she was an expert. She could see it.

_I just wanna show you_  
><em>She don't even know you<em>  
><em>She's never gonna love you like I want to<em>

Hermione's laugh rang through the corridor, and Draco stopped looking at her, turning to steal another glance at the intelligent Gryffindor. Pansy felt a pang in her chest. Why did he just ignore her? Couldn't he see who she was? She hid so much of herself too, though, she knew. Would he like the real her? If he only knew her…she was intelligent when she wanted to be. Her mother had made her promise to never show off intelligence, not like Granger. A pureblood didn't need to prove intelligence, it was a given. And granted, sometimes she didn't pay attention in lessons. She acted simpering, cruel and mean. A Slytherin's persona. It was almost a job. She'd been taught how to act all her life, just as Draco had.

If he only knew her….They could be amazing together, she was sure. She loved him. Surely, once he knew her, he'd begin to love her, too? They could be a beautiful miracle. They didn't have to be invisible.

_And you just see right through me_  
><em>If you only knew me<em>  
><em>We could be a beautiful<em>  
><em>Miracle,<em>  
><em>Unbelievable<em>  
><em>Instead of just invisible.<em>

No one saw the light inside of him which just shone through. He tried to hide it, but it showed. She could see it when he brewed a complicated potion, exhilarated by the difficulty and challenge of making it successfully. People thought that Snape favoured him in potions, and gave him good marks just because he was a Slytherin. It wasn't true at all. If it was, she would be getting good marks too. She found potions difficult-possibly due to her distraction with Draco. And anyone who looked closely could see just how happy potions made him. Almost as happy as when Hermione Granger spoke to him civilly for once, instead of just arguments and insults. But she didn't see how much he shined when she greeted him, when she looked at him and asked him to pass the ingredients. Pansy had seen it all. She held the tears in. It would do no good to cry. It certainly wouldn't change his feelings.

It wouldn't make him fall in love with her. She knew that. Tears wouldn't change a thing. Crying had no use at all for anyone. Though sometimes it helped. She'd sit and cry by herself-not just because of unrequited love, but because she knew their destiny would be nothing but death and destruction. And she hated it.

_There's a fire inside of you_  
><em>That can't help but shine through<em>  
><em>She's never gonna see the light no matter what you do<em>

But what could she do to make him see who she was? He'd never notice her at all. Hermione would never see him shine, and he would never see her shine, though she loved him more than anyone else ever could.

"Look, Draco. A merman!" She pointed out as they strolled beside the lake. She looked at him when he didn't respond.

"Draco?" He wasn't looking at her. Again, his gaze had been drawn to the group sitting under a tree on the other side of the lake. Hermione Granger and her two best friends. Pansy sighed, resigned to it. It hurt, but there was nothing she could do. Draco would never see her the way she wanted him to.

She'd worked really hard for the Yule Ball, to make herself look beautiful. She'd hoped to draw his attention with her fashionable dress robes, perfectly made. In his favourite colour. But he'd barely even looked at her. He'd talked to her and danced with her all night-but every once in a while, he would turn to glare at the couple dancing together, Hogwarts and Durmstrang. Krum and Granger.

She'd despaired, then. There was so much they could be….

_And all I think about is how to make you think of me__  
><em>_And everything that we could be__  
><em>

_I just wanna show you__  
><em>_She don't even know you__  
><em>_She's never gonna love you like I want to_

_And you just see right through me__  
><em>_If you only knew me__  
><em>_We could be a beautiful__  
><em>_Miracle,__  
><em>_Unbelievable__  
><em>_Instead of just invisible._

They were invisible. She just wanted him to see who she could be, what she could be to him. Who they could be, together. They could be anything. They were like shadows. They were invisible. People watching them assumed they were a good couple, fitting together. But they were invisible, and they would never work. She just wanted him to realise. To realise who she would be for him if he let her. Who she could be.

She loved him. Why wouldn't he just open his eyes and see her standing there, waiting for him to see her?_  
><em>

_Like shadows in a faded light_  
><em>Oh, we're invisible<em>  
><em>I just wanna open your eyes<em>  
><em>And make you realize<em>

It was a bright day on the Hogwarts grounds. The weather was perfect. They stood by the lake together. Pansy didn't even try to talk to him. Together, they watched the trio on the other side of the lake.

"Draco…." She swallowed. It was one of the hardest things she'd ever had to do. But she had to give the boy she loved a chance at happiness. She knew he'd never do it himself. He'd never put an end to it. He didn't want to ruin their friendship. But it would never happen otherwise. And she knew now that the best thing she could have was his happiness. Even if he couldn't be happy with her.

"Draco, listen to me. We need to…break up." She forced out. He turned to look at her at last, startled.

"What? No! Pansy-"

"No, Draco." She cut him off. "There's no point. I just want you to be happy. I…I really love you, Draco, but you'll never be happy with me. Just go. Tell her how you feel. Find her alone and tell her. Tell her everything, Draco, because you might not get another chance."

He looked shocked. His emotions, for once, played out on his face. Fear, rejection. She smiled.

"Weasley loves her too. He's slow at showing her, but if you don't try, they might get together. And if they do, they won't break up. I know they won't. Couples like that….even if they don't work at first, they stay together. The ones who constantly argue and fight. The ones who rarely get along." She shot a look at Draco. "The ones who don't stop loving them, despite that."

She knew he'd get the message. He wasn't an idiot.

"I can't. You know that, Pansy. It's too late for me. The Dark Lord…" He trailed off, his voice shaking.

She put an arm around him. "You've got to try. Maybe she could help you anyway. I know you, Draco, you don't want this. You don't want to work for him. Hey, neither do I. But when I leave Hogwarts, I'll have to join him. You had less time to find an escape, but that doesn't mean you have no escape. Try, Draco. I want to see you smile again."

He looked at her. "I'm sorry, Pansy. You're amazing…you're a good person. I'm sorry I can't see you in that way."

She smiled through the tears burning in her eyes. "It's fine, Draco. It doesn't matter. I love you anyway. And, hey, I'll recover. One day, I might even fall in love again. Or I might not." She said. She knew what would really happen. She was too scared to not join the death eaters. She'd either die or go to Azkaban. Despite it all, despite the dark lord's strength….how could he win? How could he win against people like Dumbledore? And didn't they say that good always triumphed over evil, eventually?

It wouldn't help her. She knew what she'd have to do, and she hated it. But she had no choice. Draco did, now. He had an option. She might reject him, they both knew that. But she might say yes. And if she did…..Pansy knew that if Hermione Granger allowed herself to fall in love with him, Draco Malfoy would be saved. Maybe he'd even be able to join the good side.

And through it all, that's what she wanted. That was her greatest desire. Draco to be free from the Dark Lord. Draco to be happy. Draco.

She just hoped she could rely on Hermione Granger to make it happen.

_I just wanna show you_  
><em>She don't even know you<em>  
><em>Baby, let me love you<em>  
><em>Let me want you<em>  
><em>You just see right through me<em>  
><em>But if you only knew me<em>  
><em>We could be a beautiful<em>  
><em>Miracle,<em>  
><em>Unbelievable<em>  
><em>Instead of just invisible<em>

_She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile_

_**A/N: Okay, hopefully that all made sense…it was probably quite jumpy, though. I hope you enjoyed it. My first Dramione fic, so…yeah. It's not exactly conclusive, but still. Thanks for reading! **_

_**By the way, I have an idea to continue this, so if you want me to write more, just say, okay? I might write it anyway, but I don't know.  
><strong>_

_**Adyna.**_


End file.
